Recueil de drabbles
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Compilation des drabbles que j'ai écrits. ATENTION: contient du het, du slash et du cest.Drabbles: En cent: RWHG, Soupçon de vanille: DTSF, Freckled Love: Weasleycest, Le 2e préfet Weasley: CWSS
1. En cent

Pairing: Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger

Nombre de mots: 100

Note: Pour le défi En Cent de la communauté rouxattitude, sur LJ.

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK!

* * *

La fumée doucereuse de l'encens flottait dans la classe de Trelawney où Ron, dans tous ses états, faisait les cent pas.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, s'écria McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce. En cent ans, il n'y a jamais eu une telle horreur. Une centaine de Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer à Poudlard! Il paraît qu'ils ont juré de purger l'école de tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur… Est-il vrai qu'ils ont attaqué quelqu'un ici?

Ron, en larmes, s'écarta pour lui laisser voir la scène. Le corps sans vie d'Hermione était étendu par terre, en sang.


	2. Soupçon de vanille

Pairing: Seamus Finnigan / Dean Thomas

Nombre de mots: 120

Note: Pour le thème de la semaine "Vanille" de frenchdrabble sur LJ.

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK!

* * *

Comme à tous les jours depuis le début de l'été, il le rejoignait vers seize heures chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier du Chemin de Traverse, où il avait déniché un emploi.

Comme à tous les jours, juste avant la fin du quart de travail de Dean, il se commandait une glace et la mangeait en l'attendant. Il avait réussit, depuis le début des vacances, à goûter à toutes les saveurs disponibles – et il y en avait beaucoup! – et il revenait maintenant à un classique, sa saveur favorite.

Il venait de terminer sa glace lorsque Dean arriva derrière lui par surprise et l'embrassa.

Vanille? demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.

Seamus lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser en guise de réponse.


	3. Freckled Love

Pairing: Pairing surprise hétéro incestueux

Nombre de mots: 250

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK!

* * *

Deux peaux identiques côte à côte, arborant toutes deux les mêmes taches de rousseur. Ces taches qu'elle détestait sur elle, mais qu'elle adorait sur lui, surtout lorsque sa peau était parcourue de frissons qu'elle aimait provoquer en frôlant sa nuque ou le bas de son dos.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, il se retenait à grand-peine de tendre la main pour caresser son ventre, ses cuisses, sa poitrine…

Elle le regardait impatiemment, comme si elle brûlait de lui demander ce qu'il attendait. Elle voulait être touchée, être caressée, être regardée… Elle voulait être aimée.

Elle savait que c'était mal, mais l'interdit l'excitait tant…Elle pressa sa poitrine contre son torse nu, debout face à lui qui la tenait chastement par la taille. Doucement, elle lui ôta ses lunettes à monture d'écaille, qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit. Elle enfouit lentement ses doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse, du même roux que ses propres cheveux. Elle baisa délicatement son front, ses paupières et ses joues. Elle s'arrêta tout près de ses lèvres, l'interrogeant du regard. Il l'approcha de lui, subjugué par sa beauté, et l'embrassa tendrement.

À ce moment précis, il oublia tout. Il oublia qu'il ne devait pas faire cela, qu'elle était sa petite sœur, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en être amoureux. Il oublia tout, sauf le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Pour la première fois, Percy Weasley décida de faire fi des règles, et d'aimer, tout simplement.


	4. Le deuxième préfet Weasley

Pairing: Charlie Weasley / Severus Snape

Nombre de mots: 316

Note: Requête d'ouliro-chan sur LJ.

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK!

* * *

Faisant sa tournée habituelle dans l'école pour voir si tout était en ordre, Charlie Weasley tourna le coin du couloir est du deuxième étage. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour ne pas buter dans son frère George, occupé avec Fred, son jumeau, à ensorceler un Cognard pour qu'il suive Miss Teigne où qu'elle aille en essayant de l'écraser. 

Severus Snape arriva malheureusement au même moment à l'autre extrémité du corridor. D'un coup de baguette, il immobilisa le Cognard.

- Je me vois _malheureusement _contraint de retirer vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor, dit-il de son ton habituel, sec et sarcastique. Messieurs Weasley, ayez l'obligeance de vous présenter à mon bureau à tous les samedis du mois pour vos retenues.

Les jumeaux filèrent, visiblement contrariés de n'avoir pu mener à bien leur entreprise.

- Quand à vous, Mr. Weasley, suivez-moi.

Charlie fut guidé par son professeur jusqu'aux cachots où celui-ci enseignait l'Art des Potions. Snape referma la porte derrière lui et s'assied, faisant signe à Charlie d'en faire de même.

- Vous savez, Mr. Weasley, parfois je me demande où Dumbledore avait-il la tête en vous nommant préfet… Vous avez du mal à contrôler vos frères, comment peut-on espérer que vous mainteniez la discipline parmi les autres élèves?

- Mais Professeur, je…

- Pas de « mais », Weasley. Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup d'influence auprès de Dumbledore, il me serait facile de vous retirer les responsabilités qui vous ont été confiées…

Charlie resta sans voix, portant la main au badge étincelant sur sa poitrine. Ce badge, identique à celui que son grand frère avait eu, celui-là même qui rendait sa mère débordante de fierté. Sa gorge se serra.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il existe un moyen très simple pour garder votre titre et les responsabilités qui y sont associées.

Snape verrouilla la porte du cachot d'un rapide mouvement de baguette et jeta à Charlie un regard rempli de sous-entendus.


End file.
